Amor Comprado
by marycarmen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es la hija mayor de una familia que aparenta tener una buena posición económica. Su madre, Elizabeth, es una mujer ambiciosa e interesada que obliga a su hija a casarse con Peeta Mellark, un joven apuesto y adinerado, a pesar de que ella ama a su novio, Gale. Sin embargo, Gale abandona a Katniss para casarse con Magde, una chica de buena familia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola comenzando a escribir una nueva historia aquí en Fanfiction, espero y les guste ... es algo parecido a la novela de Catalina y Sebastián ... Amor, dinero y romance ... espero y les guste ... aquí está el primer capítulo ...

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son míos, son de Susanne Collins

Capítulo 1

Katniss Everdeen es la hija mayor de una familia que aparenta tener una buena posición económica. Su madre, Elizabeth, es una mujer ambiciosa e interesada que obliga a su hija a casarse con Peeta Mellark, un joven apuesto y adinerado, a pesar de que ella ama a su novio, Gale. Sin embargo, Gale abandona a Katniss para casarse con Magde, una mujer adinerada.

La despechada Katniss decide olvidarse de que existe el amor y acepta casarse con Peeta. Pero días antes se conocen, sucederán varios eventos que obligarán a Katniss a casarse con Peeta. Katniss descubre que se esta enamorando de Peeta, Aguantara los malos tratos…

Soy Katniss Everdeen tengo 19 años… estoy comenzando la universidad… mi familia siempre a aparentado lo que no somos, siempre he estado rodeada de personas con dinero…antes de la muerte de mi padre teníamos mas de lo que ahora tenemos, solamente quedamos mi hermana Prim, mi madre Elizabeth y yo, estamos hasta el cuello de deudas que se han generado a partir de la muerte de mi padre…mi madre solamente piensa en gastar y gastar nunca ha pensado en sus hijas… espero terminar mi carrera para poder mantener a Prim…que es la mas inocente de nosotras tres…cuenta con 12 años apenas…

Tengo un novio… que amo mucho, se llama Gale… se que el siempre estará a mi lado… me ama a mi y no lo que le pueda dar… siempre me lo ha dicho…

Voy saliendo de mis clases de la universidad… y me topo con mi novio el cual esta raro

-Catnip ¿cómo estás? Me pregunta Gale…

-bien le contesto. El sabe que a partir de la muerte de mi padre he sufrido bastante ahora me doy cuenta que vivíamos en un mundo de apariencias… pero no se lo puedo decir a Prim… debo esperar a que crezca más tal vez después lo entienda.

Gale me mira raro… creo que algo esta por decir… pero se calla… lleva varios días actuando raro… le llamo y siempre esta ocupado, cuando antes siempre estaba disponible, algo esta pasando, tengo que averiguarlo.

Gale-estas bien, que pasa, dime…

-nada contesta, luego te veo y se va, así como si nada

Yo no le tomo importancia… y me voy… pero al darme la vuelta me encuentro al decano Crane…el cual me lleva a su oficina…

Dentro de esta me pregunta por mi madre…

a lo que le contesto -que esta bien en casa…

a lo cual me responde-cuando va a mandar el dinero para cubrir tus gastos.

Me quedo callada y con la mirada cabizbaja…no sé qué responder a eso, piensa Katniss, me digo. -Y le respondo que ella le debería de haber llamado y pues, sino que me deje ir porque tenia que ir a verla…

-a lo que responde que lo pensara y me dejara solo por esta vez…

al salir de su oficina salgo con la cara colorada de la vergüenza, en los corredores me encuentro a mi amiga Glimmer, quien es una rubia escultural de ojos verdes esmeralda, sino fuera porque es mi amiga diría que me odia.

Glimmer me pregunta dónde estabas… tienes que ver esto… y me lleva a rastras al patio principal de la universidad…yo sin poder hacer nada la sigo, al salir veo a una pareja de novios en pleno arrumaco, al darme cuenta veo a Gale abrazando y besando a una rubia. No lo puedo creer, salgo disparada y sin darme cuenta me encuentro a su lado… y jalo a Gale, el cual al verme me sonríe como si fuera de lo mas normal… lo miro

-que está sucediendo aquí Gale- el me mira y se toca la cara abrazando más a la rubia,

-que quieres que suceda, lo normal entre un novio y su novia Katniss, me contesta

-que, Gale que te pasa, acaso no significo nada para ti.

Gale me mira y me dice creo habértelo dicho- valla pensé- de que estás hablando, ni siquiera hemos terminado, - a no Katniss, pues te dejo, amo a esta chica llamada Madge, y deja de fastidiar, toma a la rubia y se dan la vuelta…

Me quedo sola… con la mirada empañada… me doy cuenta que estoy llorando… siento que me voy a caer… pero no, solamente volteo y no veo ni a Glimmer ni a nadie me siento mas sola que nada, abrazo mas mis libros y salgo corriendo… no sé cómo llegue a mi cuarto, comienzo a llorar frenéticamente, no Gale, no tú, pienso, te necesito, como voy a sobrevivir a esto, contigo era más llevadero…pasan las horas, cansada de tanto llorar, me quedo dormida

Mientras duermo tengo unas pesadillas, despierto acalorada y he tomado la decisión de irme a mi casa los gastos no los podremos pagar… al estar preparando mi maleta suena el teléfono, respondo:

Bueno-kat eres tú- es mi patito, si Prim que paso patito, precisamente estaba pensando en ti, - necesito que vengas a la casa, mama esta muy tomada y por la tarde vinieron unos hombres y no tenemos luz kat, mama no quería que te avisara, pero en verdad tengo miedo hermana te necesito.

-no te preocupes, llego por la mañana, precisamente estaba haciendo mi maleta-, porque, que ha pasado, me pregunta Prim, -le contesto nada todo esta bien, es que las extraño, y no puedo estar lejos de ustedes y mas ahora que nos necesitamos, te veo mañana, que descanses, y cuelgo la llamada, lloro más, hay madre que estas haciendo, papa cuanta falta nos haces…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Espero que amanezca para salir a la central de autobuses y tomar mi camión, durante el transcurso prefiero sentarme sola en unos de los lugares vacíos de la parte de atrás del camión, lo menos que quiero es compañía, al subirme veo a un chico no tan chico, rubio, por lo que veo es muy guapo lo malo que trae lentes oscuros, paso sin pena ni gloria me siento invisible, pero no le tomo importancia, sigo mi camino, deseo ya llegar a casa, pasadas las horas llego a la central de autobuses, bajo y tengo que tomar mi maleta, al estar formada choco con una figura, a la que no había visto, al parecer estaba distraída

-Cuidado señorita, está bien.

-Si, gracias. Lo siento no lo vi, le digo a la persona con la que choque, al levantar la cara veo que es el chico no tan chico del autobús, y para rematar le digo debería de fijarse casi me tumba… veo su cara, pero no sus ojos así que no veo su expresión

-debería de fijarse usted, se le quita lo cortes, - porque el que estaba ya formado era yo no usted.

Me quedo con la cara rígida, por su forma de contestar, pero no conforme , alguien debe de pagar por mi mal genio, -aparte de no fijarse es un grosero, eso nada más le faltaba, de verdad que hay cada gente, y ya avance su alteza no valla ser que lo vuelva a tocar, le dije de forma despectiva, con mirada retadora, solamente se voltio y lanzo un bufido tomo su maleta y se fue, al tomar mi maleta me sentí mal pero dije que va es un extraño no lo volveré a ver…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

POV PEETA

Al salir de la central de autobuses me encuentro con el chofer Tom, molesto por lo que acaba de pasar, es por eso que no me gusta viajar así, uno trata de ser amable y hay cada personas, mejor dicho señoritas, pero bueno, después del encuentro desagradable espero no tener otro, le doy a Tom mi maleta y me abre la puerta del carro y le digo llévame a la mansión Tom, no aguanto otro rato este ruido infernal, durante el trayecto voy recordando a mis padres, como me hacen tanta falta, en verdad los extraño… no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde ese trágico día, si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Al llegar a la mansión lo único que quiero es recostarme y dormir, pero no se puede al entrar me encuentro con Cato, quien es mi mayordomo, no por gusto sino por deber, y al cual le tengo un aprecio a pesar de como sea, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia aunque Cato ha cambiado, le afecto mucho que mis padres hallan muerto, creo a veces más que a mí, era tan cercano a mi padre, no lo considero tanto como un mayordomo es más como mi mano derecha, hay personas que dirían que somos hermanos el parecido es casi igual, el rubio de ojos azul claro, yo rubio de ojos azul pero más intenso, pero eso es simple parecido. Su madre era pariente lejana de mi padre talvez eso sea.

Al entrar Cato me detiene- hola Peeta, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.

Hay Cato no puede ser después deja que tome una ducha, y un descanso, vengo un poco molesto y enfadado, puede ser después.

-no Peeta debe ser ya mismo, en verdad es importante.

Está bien vamos al despacho, oyes y Haymitch, dile que venga necesito que él esté presente, a y márcale a Finnick.

-ok, ahorita regreso, Cato sale del despacho, me siento recordando cuanto quiero a Haymitch, es como mi papa, es el mejor amigo de mi padre, y su abogado, él está enterado de todo, las deudas que nos dejó el señor Everdeen, espero ya se hallan resuelto. Y que eso sea la importancia que se trae Cato.

Regresan ya los tres, platicando y al verme se quedan callados, oh no esto no está bien, ahora que pasa.

Haymitch que sucede le pregunto, Cato me dice que hay un asunto de suma importancia dime de que se trata, se quedan mirando los tres, Finnick responde, es peor de lo que te imaginas Peet, Cato voltea a verme y hace una seña como que quiere hablar, al ver que ninguno dice nada, me desespero, y les digo- bueno quien va hablar, Haymitch…

Está bien yo te voy a decir, dice Haymitch, lo que pasa es que tenemos un problema más gordo con las deudas de Everdeen, creímos que las tarjetas ya estaban canceladas, pero no, fue un error que ninguno de los tres verificamos y…

Peeta los interrumpe… -que- no lo puedo creer me voy y ustedes se descuidan, que está pasando en si dime Haymitch…

Lo que pasa Peeta es que Elizabeth Everdeen, ha seguido gastando esas tarjetas, y su cuenta a aumentado, de hechos ya las bloqueamos, pero la perdida es de millones Peeta.

El voltea a verlos, no puede ser, que esa señora no tiene vergüenza, como puede ser tan inconsciente y como piensa pagar, si yo que sepa ya están completamente en la ruina.

Finnick- que se puede hacer, o más bien dime que han hecho, necesito saber que están haciendo.

Mira Peeta, por lo pronto ya embargamos la propiedad, antes de que llagaras fuimos a la casa, pero la mujer no se encontraba, nos recibió una niña, a la cual le dejamos la notificación, quedamos en pasar otro día ya con el papeleo…

Y por fin habla Cato – Peeta, hay otra cosa que te quería decir, la señora Everdeen está en la sala te está esperando, quiere hablar contigo, está muy insistente, y pues la verdad a mí me dio un poquito de pena, pero tu di si la quieres recibir.

Todos decimos que no la recibas Peeta esa señora aparte de interesada algo trama entre manos, pero igual tú decides le dice Finnick a Peeta, este último se queda muy callado pensando que es lo que quera esa señora, a lo que decide verla, y le dice a Cato que la deje entrar, pero delante de todos. Después de un rato entra la señora Everdeen, con su misma altanería de siempre, mirando por encima de todos, a lo que dice señor Mellark, quisiera hablar con usted en privado si sería posible.

Peeta la ve y le dice- lo que me quiera decir dígamelo delante de ellos, ellos son mis manos derechas y están enterados de todos sus despilfarros señora Everdeen…la señora se pone roja, a lo que contesta, eso es una grosería para una dama, a lo que me recordó a la dama que me tope en la central, ojos grises y muy menuda, pero eso es otra cosa.

Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, pague lo que ha gastado y si de eso ha venido a hablar pues hablemos, pero sino evíteme la pena de echarla de mi casa… Peeta me dice Haymitch, -esos no son modales, así no se trata a una dama, aunque la dama en cuestión no lo sea.

La señora Everdeen, mira a Haymitch con desprecio y le responde, - mire señor, mi negocio no es con usted es con el señor Mellark, pero si no quiere escucharme está bien, aquí le dejo todo detallado, la mujer se saca un sobre amarillo de su bolsa y me lo extiende, al tomarlo se despide y sale sin decir más nada, todos nos quedamos mirándola, valla gente, pienso, tomo el sobre y lo aviento al escritorio, y me dejo caer al asiento, porque otro problema más…

Finnick me dice- abre el sobre, no quieres saber que es, hay Finnick, pienso eres muy chistosito, los miro -Después lo veré ahora solamente quiero descansar si ya es todo déjenme dormir y los veo mañana.

Oyes me dice Finnick, no puedes recuerda que esta noche salimos de antro, para que conozcas a mi chica, si te acuerdas verdad, pasare por ti Mellark… no puede ser no me acordaba, - no puede ser para otra ocasión Finnick-, a lo que responde, -no Mellark, te veo a las 8 o paso tú dirás, eso ultimo lo dice saliendo ya del despacho…

Veo a Haymitch, quien se está riendo, y le hago una mala cara, a lo que levanta las manos y se va burlándose de mi… cato regresa y le pido que se encargue de haber arreglado mi habitación y la comida, ya que adiós descanso… veo el sobre y lo meto en un cajón del escritorio y salgo para mi habitación…

POV KATNISS

Salgo de la central de autobuses, y veo a lo lejos al hombre no tan chico con el que había chocado subirse en un carro, algo elegante para mi gusto, no le doy importancia, y tomo un taxi para mi casa, al darle la dirección al taxista, llego a la casa en 30 minutos.

Por fin veo mi casa, y al salir lo primero que hago es respirar varias veces ese aroma que tanto me gusta, y el sentirme de nuevo en mi hogar, es lo mejor. De repente suena mi cel., veo quien es, no puede ser, es mi amiga Annie Cresta, ella es muy dinámica parece que nunca se cansa, es muy linda, de larga cabellera rojiza con unos ojos verde mar y nariz respingona, sino le contesto no me dejara en paz.

-Hola-Annie.

-Hola- Kat, pensé que nunca me contestarias, tengo algo que platicarte, no estas ocupada, o si amiga…

-Hay Annie, ahora que te pasa, y no estoy ocupada, acabo de llegar de la universidad a la casa…

-como a la casa de tus papas.

-si Annie, aquí estoy…

-a ok, ahorita llegó verte…

-oyes Annie, y ya me ha colgado… como si me pudiera ver le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Comienzo a caminar a la entrada de la casa, abro la puerta, y me asombro al encontrar la casa casi vacía, faltan varios cuadros, dejo mi maleta en la entrada corro a la sala y ahí es mucho peor el asunto está vacía sin nada de sillón nada completamente vacía, corro y grito, pero no hay nadie, ni Rue, que era nuestra muchacha, talvez estarán en la cocina, camino hacia ahí y nada, también falta Sae, ella no se puede haber ido me ha visto crecer desde la edad de los 3 años, escucho algo en el patio trasero salgo y la veo ahí, con mi hermana Prim, salgo corriendo y llorando las abrazo y les digo-que está pasando, Sae, Prim… porque esta así la casa, que pasa es tan grave el asunto…

-hay mi niña- me dice Sae… ya ni para comer tenemos, y tu mama que no deja de tomar, ahorita no está, salió que a ver a unos señores.

-patito como estas- le digo a mi hermana.

-bien Kat, le estoy ayudando a Sae, queremos sembrar verduras, pero no se bien como.

-no te preocupes, se hace lo que se puede Prim, le dice Sae.

-oyes Sae y Rue, donde esta, no la he visto.

-hay kat, mama la despidió como no podíamos pagarle, prefirió que se fuera ella a Sae, porque la verdad hermana de ella a Sae, mejor ella, ya ves que Sae no quiere como a sus hijas y ella es la que me ha estado cuidando ahora que tu no has estado.

-gracias, nana... pero ya estoy aquí, a buscar un trabajo para salir adelante…

-pero niña y tu escuela...

-no nana, ya no podre ir, no hay dinero

-pero y tu fideicomiso…

-no sé, creo que ya no existe.

En eso se oyen voces en la cocina, las tres vamos para allá, y es mi amiga Annie Cresta, al vernos se lanza abrazarnos, y saluda a Sae, quien también la quiere mucho…

-valla, no lo puedo creer en verdad está muy mal su situación, escuché rumores, pero no los creí.

-Hay Annie, deja de decir eso, ya es bastante con verlo a vivirlo, no crees.

-no pues si kat, lo siento en ningún momento era esa mi intención, ya sabes que yo así las quiero.

-está bien Annie, estas perdonada, pero algo me querías decir, se te ve muy feliz…

-ven vamos a platicar

Y salimos las dos al jardín lo único bonito de la casa…

Annie se ve muy feliz, me preguntó que será. Comienza diciendo que conoció a un chico muy guapo- se llama Finnick Odair, es todo un amor, kat fue amor a primera vista. Nos conocimos en el parque, ese día Sali a correr y por pura coincidencia me lo tome, se me hizo tan lindo que nos seguimos viendo en el parque, y hoy me ha invitado a un antro, me quiere presentar a su mejor amigo, y como tú eres mi mejor amiga yo te quiero presentar a Finn, claro si tu quieres… pero verdad que me vas a acompañar.

-en verdad Annie, no tengo ganas de nada, acabo de llegar de la universidad, ya la he dejado, ahorita pienso trabajar, no sé de qué, no me preguntes.

-oyes Kat, y Gale está de acuerdo.

Al preguntarme eso, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y no pude más comencé a llorar, otra vez.

Annie, preocupada- que te pasa Kat, dime, que te hizo ese malnacido, al escuchar a Annie, decirle así a Gale, deduje que ella sabía algo.

-porque le dices así Annie, tú sabes algo, dime- le pregunte.

Annie, me miraba con lastima, - hay Kat, yo no te quería decir, pero antes que se fueran a la universidad Gale estaba saliendo con la prima de Marvel, si te acuerdas de Marvel…

-Marvel, no quien es, le dije a Annie

-Marvel es el primo de Delly… y este tiene una prima que se llama Johanna Mason, total que un día lo vi en el centro con ella, y no estaban platicando, que se diga, al contrario, se estaban comiendo a besos, Kat…

Tenía cara de sufrimiento, no lo podía creer, sí que era un malnacido, mentiroso, no sabes cuánto lo odio, -Annie, le dije el muy perro me engaño con una rubia llamada Madge, lo más malo fue que yo los tuve que ver, porque el muy maldito ni siquiera había terminado conmigo cuando ya andaba con la otra. Y quien me dijo fue Glimmer, quien por cierto tampoco es mi amiga me dejo sola, solamente me llevo a verlos y ahí me abandonó, llore tanto Annie, en verdad lo amaba, quería casarme con él, pero ya no me ha destrozado no creo en el amor, y me voy a vengar de cada hombre que se me acerque.

-hay Kat no digas eso…

-hay Annie… como crees solamente estoy resentida, de alguna manera debo de sacar mi frustración no crees. Y nos comenzamos a reír. Si duele, pero debo de salir a delante, por mi patito, por nadie más…

Entonces Kat si me vas a acompañar, aunque sea un rato, ándale yo pago… no Annie como crees, todavía tengo un poco de dinero…ey Kat guárdalo para que le des de comer algo a Prim, no crees.

Si Annie tienes razón, solamente por esta vez, cuando tenga trabajo me dejaras devolvértelos, si o si, solamente así iré.

Ok Kat, paso por ti, como a las 7 que te parece

Ok Annie, aquí te veo. Y sin más se va…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después que se fue Annie, me dispongo ayudar a Sae, quien esta preparando algo de comer…

-oyes Sae y Prim- le pregunto

-A mi niña subió a tu cuarto, acomodar tus cosas, pero dime que te conto Annie…debe ser algo bueno…

-hay Sae, Annie esta enamorada, y quiere que conozca a su nuevo amigo… y me ha invitado, así que esta noche saldré de fiesta…

-Pero mi niña, acabas de llegar… oyes Kat, estas raras, algo te pasa, te sientes bien para salir con Annie, tu sabes como es, es muy alocada…

-jajajaja, Sae, sí, pero ya sabes que es mejor hacerlo porque si no aquí la tendré todos los días hasta que consiga lo que quiere, y la verdad nana, no soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos…

-mi niña y tu novio, va a ir con ustedes.

\- no Sae, de ese no me vuelvas a preguntar, el dejo de existir en mi vida

-pero porque niña, te hizo algo…

No dejo que Sae siga preguntando, levanto mi mano para callar sus preguntas y lo único que le digo es que todo se lo debo a los gastos y la mala suerte de no ser rica… porque la nueva novia de Gale, es de muy buena familia, al principio no la conocí, pero después de estarlo pensado es Madge Undersee, Hija única del gran magnate Undersee, y por lo que se, cuentan con una gran fortuna, si se ve que Gale no anda nada perdido, ahora entiendo nunca me quiso, solamente mientras creía que tenia dinero me trataba bien…le demostrare que sin el saldremos adelante…

Volteo a ver a Sae, y me mira con cara de tristeza, no se porque será, tal vez porque estoy llorando otra vez, que mala jugada, me acuerdo y lloro…sin mas me limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió a Sae, quien se acerca y me abraza… cuanta falta me hacia un abrazo de mi nana…

-No pasa nada, nana, espero dejar todo esto atrás…

Entonces escuchamos unas risas de tras de nosotras, y nos volteamos rápidamente, a lo que veo a mi madre, riendo de manera sarcástica…

-Valla por fin, has decidido regresar…

-hay madre, creí que eras inteligente pero ahora veo que no…no volví porqué quisiera al parecer lo hiciste tu…

-pero como te atreves, niña maleducada, tanto gastando en escuelas de modales para que no te sepas comportar…y ya bájale a tus reclamos…

-pero madre, esto no esta bien, se supone que debería de haber estado estudiando, si mas no recuerdo mi padre dejo los fideicomisos, tanto para Prim, como para mi… y resulta que me tuve que venir de la universidad por que el decano Crane, me estaba cobrando, los gastos que tu deberías de haber depositado y resulta que te llamaba y nada te negabas, eso sí es una buena educación madre…

Mi madre no dejo que le siguiera diciendo nada, porque me callo con una bofetada, que me dejo viendo negro, no lo puedo creer, me ha pegado, sentí las manos de Sae, para evitar que callera, ella mi madre, siguió diciendo que me callara, que era una malagradecida, que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por Prim y por mí, y sin más se fue diciendo que no me quería ver, hasta que cambiara mis modales…

Sae me estaba limpiando, ya que el golpe que me dio mi madre fue tan fuerte que me reventó el labio y comencé a sangrar, valla me ha golpeado fuerte, le dije a Sae.

Sae me mira- mi niña no debería de hacer enojar a su madre, ella esta así desde que su padre murió, no la justifico, pero algo le debe de estar pasando…

-Si Sae, pero eso no esta bien, entonces porque se me da la gana voy a golpear a quien sea, ella esta muy equivocada, y no le voy a pedir disculpas y mucho menos le voy a hablar, esto debe de cambiar… pero por favor no se los digas a Prim, no quiero que se preocupe…

-Esta bien mi niña, no le diré nada, pero piénsalo y trata de entender a tu madre, sí.

-ok, Sae...

Y me retiro a mi habitación, ya hasta el hambre se me a quitado mejor iré a descansar un rato para estar lista cuando Annie venga por mi…

Mientras tanto Peeta, se encuentra descansando, en su habitación, pensando en lo que la señora Everdeen quería decirle que contendrá ese sobre… y sin pensarlo baja a su despachó para abrirlo…en cuanto lo abre descubre unos documentos, entre ellos actas y datos de una cuenta bancaria, pero lo que más llama su atención es un contrato prenupcial…que pasa, esta señora si que esta loca…venir a buscarme con esto, según ella con quien debo casarme…sin mas lo meto todo al sobre y no leo más, solo de pensarlo me duele mas la cabeza y me enojo mas contra esa loca de la señora Everdeen, cierro el cajón y me recuesto sobre el respaldo del sillón…

Se me vienen a la cabeza los bellos momentos que pase con mi novia del bachillerato, si ella viviera con ella me habría casado, mi querida Effie, nadie a podido ocupar tu lugar…

Flashback

Veo venir a mi linda Effie, ese día íbamos a caminar por el parque, la llevaría a comprar un helado, todo lo que le gustaba a ella, era estar en la naturaleza, le fascinaba sentarse en el pasto, no le importaba llenarse de tierra…

-Hola amor… como estas me dice al acercarse y darme un beso.

-Bien hermosa, y tu esta lista, para nuestra aventura

-Claro bebe, ya sabes que esta chica siempre está preparada.

La veo y tomo su pelo dorado, esa sensación de suavidad. Le tomo de la mano y nos preparamos para salir a caminar, todavía no me lo creo que esta chica sea mi novia, mi amor, y muy pronto será mi esposa, espero salir del bachillerato para pedir su mano y al terminar nuestras carreras podamos casarnos o irnos juntos a vivir…

Después de estar toda la tarde juntos en el parque, la voy a dejar a su casa, me cuesta mucho despedirme de ella, pero me conformo con saber que mañana la veré en la escuela…al irme volteo y la veo todavía en la puerta, me ve y me manda un beso… esa seria la ultima vez que viera con vida a mi amor, a mi Effie…

Fin de Flashback

Recuerdo que me debo de ir a cambiar, porque si no aquí tendré a Finnick, y no me gusta ser impuntual y menos dejar esperando a nadie… ya casi estoy listo cuando Finnick me marca al celular, -Hola Peet, no podre pasar por ti, se me había olvidado que debo de ir a recoger a mi chica, y quede con ella a las 7, y no quiero dejarte esperando, mejor nos vemos en el Fit-Seven...

-hay Finnick, le hago una broma…sino bienes no voy…

Espero a que me conteste- Mira Mellark, sino vas, iré a buscarte, aunque tarde lo que tenga que tardar, y no queras verme molesto… tu sabe cómo me pongo….

-vale Finn, cálmate solamente era una broma, de verdad hombre no aguantas nada…

-ok, espero y sea verdad. Te veo dentro una hora… y cuelga…

Como me gusta hacerlo enojar, antes eso lo hacia el muy seguido, pero veo que se lo esta tomando muy en serio con esta chica…lo cual ha despertado mi curiosidad… por conocer a la tal Annie.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Katniss esta lista para la salida con Annie, lo que no sabe es quien ira con ellas… o mejor dicho quien pasara por ellas.

Kat. Estas aquí, escucha que le hablan en su habitación, -si aquí estoy, pasa, le dice, a la cual es Annie, que entra, ve a Katniss, tratando de ponerse maquillaje al lado del labio…

-kat que te paso, estas bien.

-Si Annie, estoy bien, fue la bienvenida de mi madre, pero no te quedes ahí viéndome, ayúdame a cubrirme esto del labio…

-Ok Kat, sí que te dio duro… con que te golpeo…

-jajaja Annie, lo bueno que fue con la mano, si no imagínate como me habría dejado…

-Hay Kat, esto no es gracioso, déjame te ayudo…

Y así si más Annie ayudo a Kat, ya listas le dice que alguien las estará esperando en su casa, que ya debe de estar ahí, y salen sin decir a nadie a donde van, después de 30 minutos… llegan a la casa de Annie que no está muy retirada de la casa de Katniss, esta se baja y ve un carro muy elegante en la puerta de la casa, es un carro muy bonito, como yo no sé de carros, a mi todos se me hacen bonitos, Annie me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala, al entrar veo a un hombre alto de cabellos cobrizos, por lo que se ve es muy bien parecido, alto, con ojos de un verde entre esmeralda o cobalto… me acerco y Annie ya se encuentra a su lado, me voltean a ver…

-Mira Finn te presento a mi amiga Katniss, Kat, este es Finn, me saluda, y se porta muy amable

-Encantado de conocer por fin a la gatita…

-ey Finn. No le digas, así… le dice de forma cariñosa… no puede ser le dijo mi apodo esta enana, quiere morir…

Annie- le digo- como pudiste, -no te preocupes me lo dijo porque la amenace, sino no lo dice, su amistad están grande que parece que se cubren las espaldas…me dijo Finnick…

Está bien -Finn- le dije, si tú me dejas llamarte así, yo dejare que lo hagas, pero dime Kat…

-ok Kat, está bien me parece un buen trato…pero vámonos que ya vamos tarde…

Los tres salemos y nos dirigimos al carro bonito… arranca Finn… después de un rato de estar en el tráfico, veo a donde vamos, al Fit-Seven, siempre quise venir, pero es un antro de mucha exclusividad, y nunca me dejaban entrar… espero por fin conocerlo…

Me sorprende demasiado que, sin hacer filas, entramos por la zona Vip, veo como el hombre con cara de rudo, le sonríe a Finn, dejándolo pasar, a nosotras también diciendo cosas amables, como bienvenidas al mejor antro de la ciudad…se le acerca a Finn, diciéndole que su amigo ya está en la zona reservada…seguimos a Finn, quien nos guía al lugar…

Woo está realmente bonito, todo esta oscuro pero la luz brilla sobre tus ropas, y la música es de lo más nueva, se oye la canción de Rihanna, una que no conozco el nombre, pero sé que es de ella, hay demasiado ambiente.

Al llegar al lugar reservado veo a un hombre alto, se puede ver que es guapo, guapo me he queda corta, al darse la vuelta lo puedo apreciar mejor…

-Peeta, le dice Finn, le da la mano y se abrazan así saludándose, Annie y yo los observamos, esperando las presentaciones.

Mira Peet, esta chica es mi novia Annie Cresta, saluda a Annie, esta lo toma desprevenido y en lugar de nada más saludarlo de mano, Annie lo abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y así se comienzan a conocer, quedando fuera de la conversación volteo incomoda hacia otro lugar, es cuando Annie se da cuenta y me jala de la mano.

Ella es mi amiga, que amiga, mi mejor amiga… Y Kat, interrumpe a Annie, diciendo, -Kat, mucho gusto, y saluda a Peeta, (que será eso que se sintió, ese cosquilleo al sentir su mano sobre la mía) quien la está observando de una manera rara, no se le pueden ver bien los ojos, pero lo que si pude observar es que su cara es muy atractiva, su pelo es de un color dorado, tal vez sea de otro color pero como es de noche y esta oscuro eso tenga que ver, eso sí está un poco ondulado, va bien despeinado para la ocasión… viéndolo a él me siento fuera de lugar, él va vestido de manera informal, pantalón de mezclilla, chamarra negra y camiseta en cuello v en color azul marino, tal vez y pues yo vestido, diría chiquitín vestido y zapatos de plataforma, valla combinación…el pelo solamente lo llevo suelto y muy poquito maquillaje, no sabía a donde me iban a traer, si hubiera sabido que iba a esta así de oscuro me hubiera maquillado más, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.

Annie me mira y me dice que, si quiero algo de tomar, yo solamente muevo la cabeza, pero Finn, ya está pidiendo por nosotras en la barra.

Decido irme a sentar un rato en lo que viene Finn, no conformé Annie lo va a buscar y Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa… me mira y decide acercarse…

-hola… veo que no comenzamos bien … tu eres la amiga de Annie…

-Este sí, le digo, y por lo que se ve tu eres de Finn, le digo… esa voz…

-Al parecer si… donde había escuchado la voz de esta chica, se me hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde…

Regresaron Annie y Finnick, dejando los tragos para irse a bailar, dejándonos incomodos a ambos. Me dedique a tomarme mi cosmos, que sabía muy bueno, estaba riquísimo, Peeta hizo lo mismo… después de 5 cosmos más yo ya había perdido la vergüenza, quería bailar, hasta que los pies me dolieran, me puse de pie y me iba a dirigir a la pista cuando una mano me detuvo…era Peeta… quien me sostenía de la mano, sin darme cuenta estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara…al fin me di valor de verlo a los ojos y pude distinguir el color azul intenso… Woo pero que azul, nunca había visto uno así…

POV PEETA

Al ver llegar a Finnick, me voltee, para saludarlo como siempre nos saludamos…lo primero que llamo mi atención fue una chica que iba con un diminuto vestido y que zapatos, pero no debería de ser grosero, Finn me estaba hablando así que decide hacerle caso, he ignorar a la dueña de esa cabellera larga y micro vestido…

Mira Peet, esta chica es mi novia Annie Cresta, cuando la iba a saludar la chica me tomo desprevenido, yo solamente la iba a saludar de mano, sin embargo, Annie me abraza, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Esta chica sí que es afectuosa pienso.

Veremos porque le gusta tanto a Finn.

Y así comienzo a conocerla, mientras platicábamos volteo a ver a la otra chica y veo que Annie se da cuenta y la jala de la mano, viene con ellos, la veo, de los pies a la cabeza, siendo discreto…

Ella es mi amiga, que amiga, mi mejor amiga…me dice Annie, pero se ve interrumpida por la chica diciendo, -Kat, mucho gusto, y me saluda, (que corriente se ha sentido al tomar su mano entre las mías) la observo, lleva un vestido, muy pegado a su cuerpo, marcando sus curvas, el pelo lo llevo suelto, por lo que se ve es de un castaño oscuro, casi se podría decir que no usa maquillaje. Dios me estoy preguntando como le hace para caminar con esos zapatos que trae puestos…creo que ella se ha dado cuenta que la estoy observando porque la mirada la dirige a otro lado, menos a mi

Annie nos dice algo, no sé bien si es de las bebidas, solamente acepto, de todos modos, Finn sabe lo que me gusta tomar.

Veo como Annie va a buscar a Finn, me le quedo mirando a la chica me parece conocida, pero de donde, tal vez la estoy confundiendo, veo como pasa por mi lado y toma asiento en el lugar reservado, la sigo, deseo saber más de ella, me da cierta curiosidad…

-hola… veo que no comenzamos bien … tu eres la amiga de Annie… que ojos tan grises…

-Este sí, me dice y por lo que se ve tu eres de Finn, me dice… esa voz…

-Al parecer si… donde había escuchado la voz de esta chica, se me hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde…

Veo regresar a Annie y Finnick, dejan los tragos y se van a bailar, dejándonos incomodos a ambos. Ella toma su trago, decido hacer lo mismo, siempre y cuando no le quito la vista de encima es muy guapa, después de haberse tomado cinco cosmos, la veo más alegre, comienza a mover sus pies, se levanta y la veo que se va a dirigir a la pista cuando decido detenerla…la tomo de la mano… Kat, no se atreve a mirarme, está mirando mi mano con la mirada baja, sin darme cuenta quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, podía sentir su aliento en mi antebrazo…veo como levanta la mirada, si, no me equivoque, tiene unos preciosos ojos grises, aunque también le puedo ver un moretón cerca de su labio…quien se halla atrevido a tocar a esa linda chica se las vería con él, calma Peeta me dije… no sabes si la chica tiene novio o esposo…no veo anillo en ninguno de sus dedos… descartado el esposo, pero el novio quien sabe… decido preguntar…-oyes Kat tienes novio…veo su cara, y comienza a reírse… - que te pasa Peeta … ven vamos a bailar, pensé que me ibas a besar pero ya veo que no. Me dice…

POV KATNISS

Después de estar admirando esos vellos ojos, me sale con esa pregunta del novio, pensé que me besarías, veo su cara y lo jalo, mejor vamos a bailar, que te pasa Katniss lo dijiste en voz alta, no creo, espero y no me haya escuchado.

Estamos bailando, siento a Peeta muy cerca de mí, y lo peor de todo es que la que se le acerca soy yo, valla Katniss, lo que hace el alcohol me decía mi conciencia, no sé ni como paso pero me le cuelgo a Peeta, y le doy un beso, primero lo siento rígido, pero eso a mí no me importo porque sigo insistiendo hasta que lo siento que me está correspondiendo, no sé ni como llegamos a una esquina oscura fuera de la pista, y seguimos con nuestra danza de caricias, que en un principio se sentían torpes, pero después subieron de tono, solamente nos despegamos para respirar pero eso no nos importa, Peeta me voltea, pegándome a la pared para cubrirme con su cuerpo, y comienza a levantarme el vestido, metiendo sus manos, tocándome el trasero, apretando mis nalgas, y subiendo un poco más hasta llegar a mis pechos, no lo puedo creer perderé mi virginidad a qui con un desconocido, me decía mi conciencia, al diablo merezco ser un poco irresponsable, en eso siento que alguien toca a Peeta por la espalda, hay dios mío es Finn, Peeta me cubre más con su cuerpo, no escucho que le dice a Peeta, me da mucha pena…

Peeta se voltea, y me toma de la mano… no sé qué pasa. Salimos del antro y me lleva a su coche…y ahí seguimos con nuestras caricias, valla Katniss sí que te has vuelto sinvergüenza, me dice mi conciencia, Peeta me suelta y me dice que, si quiero ir a su departamento, yo no le contesto solo muevo la cabeza… veo como maneja, pensé que estaba más retirado, pero no, solamente se hizo 10 minuto del antro a su departamento. De verdad que esos cosmos me hicieron un buen de provecho, al llegar al estacionamiento, tomamos el ascensor y retomamos nuestras caricias, cielos no puedo evitar que me toque y no querer más…sin más me veo en su cama con Peeta encima de mí, lo demás ya no sé, solamente siento un gran dolor que después se convierte en un gran felicidad… quedamos cansados y caemos dormidos…cuando al fin veo la luz del sol, me despierto y al abrir los ojos y no verme en mi cuarto me invade un miedo, por saber en dónde estoy, no puede ser, volteo a ver a mi acompañante y veo a Peeta cubierto de la cintura para abajo, veo su abdomen, Katniss, te recuerdas de algo me pregunta mi conciencia…tomo mis cosas y decido irme… pero al levantarme siento un dolor en mi entrepierna, no puede ser, lo que tanto estaba guardando para mi noche de bodas se lo había dado a un desconocido, ahora si Kat estabas Frita, y decido cambiarme… salgo de ahí como un ladrón, que vergüenza, decido llamar a Annie, pues no traigo dinero ni para el taxi…

POV PEETA

Me doy vuelta en la cama, es cuando despierto, y me veo desnudo en la cama, pero que rayos, paso aquí, me vienen pequeños recuerdos de lo sucedido, dios que me ha pasado, recuerdo el baile, los besos que nos dimos en el antro, recuerdo cuando Finn, se me acerco y me dijo-oyes Peeta eso no está bien, si tú y Kat, quieren llegar a tener otra cosa amigo llévatela la estas exponiendo aquí a que todos los veas y más a ella, no le diré nada a Annie, pero promete que la cuidaras….recuerdo estar en el carro y decirle a Kat que si quería venir a mi departamento, hasta cuando llegamos a la cama, hay dios pero que mujer… y donde esta…

Decido levantarme…comienzo a buscarla, nada… se fue sin despedirse, no puedo creerlo, comienzo a tomar mis ropas para irme a mi casa, pero me sorprende no haber usado protección, dios no, que era tanto la necesidad, busco en la cama, levantando la sabanas, pero al levantarlas lo que encuentro me deja pasmado, hay una mancha de sangre, Peeta ahora si metiste la pata hasta el fondo… no sé si se está cuidado, pero lo dudo si fue su primera vez, ni siquiera sé nada de ella…me froto la cara con mucha frustración, si le digo a Finnick, seguro me mata y tendría razón, como pude ser tan descuidado y más con la mejor amiga de Annie, ahora con qué cara veré a mi amigo…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

POV KATNISS

Annie no tardó en llegar, después que le marcara para que pasara a recogerme. En cuanto la veo -Annie-me pregunta- Kat estas bien, que te paso, te anduve buscando y no te encontré, le pregunte a Finn, y me dijo que te habías ido con Peeta, creí que él te llevaría a tu casa…

No dejo que Annie, me siga preguntando, levanto las manos, para dejarle claro, que no quiero seguir hablando,-lo siento, Annie, no se que me paso, no había comido nada, se me subieron muy pronto los cosmos, se que no es justificación, una cosa llevo a la otra…me le quedo viendo con los ojos vidriosos de las lagrimas apunto de salir… tonta, Annie ya se sospecha lo que ha pasado, ella sabe todo de mi y yo de ella, y sobre todo sabe que yo nunca he estado con nadie, ni con Gale que era mi novio, pero como se lo diré…

-Hay Kat, que paso, respeto que no me lo quieras contar, pero si necesitas hablar, sabes que aquí estoy y nunca estarás sola.

-Gracias Annie, ahora sácame de aquí, no puedo ver a nadie, me da mucha pena…

Salimos del lobby, Annie me llevaba abrazada, al llegar a su carro, me recuesto en el asiento y me quedo dormida… tengo pequeños sueños, recuerdos de esa noche… Peeta… oh no estoy sintiendo algo por ese hombre… pero como , si apenas lo conozco, basta Katniss… me dice mi conciencia… déjalo ya… es pasado… siento como Annie me mueve avisándome que hemos llegado a mi casa…la veo y la abrazo… solamente una sonrisa… me detengo a decirle…

-Annie por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, promételo, que quede entre nosotras, por favor, Annie, le digo, tomando sus manos… Annie me mira puedo ver su desesperación en su cara, pero al final acepta.

-Esta bien, Kat, no diré nada…pero tú también prométeme algo, si… la miro con desconfianza.

-Ok, Annie, dime…

-Kat, prométeme que estarás bien, que, si necesitas algo, o te sucede algo me lo dirás, si….

Ok, Annie, gracias, estaremos en contacto cuídate…

Me doy la vuelta y entro a mi casa, tratando de ser cuidadosa, no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos que me vean en estas fachas… pero no cuento con tanta suerte, me topo con la persona que no quería ver, mi madre… o dios sermón seguro.

-valla, niña, hasta que llegas, donde andabas, te he buscado…

-Hay madre, ya llegué, dime para que me necesitas, con que no sea para tus tontas preguntas.

-Mira Kat, ya basta, me siento mal por haberte golpeado, pero tú y tus impertinencias, en verdad te quiero, eres mi hija…

Veo a mi madre y me arrepiento de ser tan grosera con ella, pero siempre ha sido así tan fría, tan distante, no como mi padre, el si era todo amor, atento, cariñoso, se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar, tanto de mama, como de nosotras, pero bueno…papa hare lo mejor para todas nosotras…

-Hay mama, yo también te quiero, pero necesito respuestas, aparte porque madre, porque tomas mucho, acaso crees que esa es la solución, ahora los gastos que haces…

En eso mi madre levanto las manos, en gesto de que me callara, comenzó diciendo, -Mira Kat, creí, que podía pagar, gastando las tarjetas, que no habían bloqueado, pero no… no pude, al contrario me endeude mas y mira la casa, todo por lo que tu padre lucho, está por perderse y solo por mi culpa, yo forcé a tu padre, quería aparentar lo que no es, y mira mi descuido, mi ambición a donde nos ha llevado, sin tu padre, estamos solas y para rematar me creí buena en finanzas, pero ya vez que no… veo a mi madre derrotada, siento su dolor, su angustia…

-Creí solucionarlo con tu fideicomiso, pero no, se deben bastantes intereses, ya he consumido la mitad del de Prim… y míranos estamos peor, no sé qué vamos hacer…

Ahora entiendo, el sacrificio que mi madre esta haciendo y porque decide tomar para olvidar, y yo solamente la estoy juzgando sin saber, hay madre, que debo hacer entonces, decido hablar, -Madre y si consigo un trabajo, no se también podemos hablar con los acreedores, llegar a unos acuerdos, no se madre.

-hija lo quise hacer, pero ese señor Mellark, es tan terco, que quiere el pago… de hecho fui a proponerle un trato, pero no me dejo hablar…

-Madre cual era tu solución a esto, cuando llegue, dijiste que ya era hora, a que te referías con eso, y quiero la verdad, sin mentiras.

Mi madre me ve, pero siento que su solución es mas grande de lo que pensé, tarda en hablar, la veo, nerviosa… por fin habla, - Mira Katniss (o no mi madre ha dicho mi nombre completo, es grave, pensé)… pensaba en proponerle matrimonio al señor Mellark… que, mi madre, volverse a casar, pero como, que acaso no amaba para siempre a papa… mama ve mi cara, tal vez soy tan transparente porque mi madre levanta las manos, diciendo,- No como crees, eso no es lo que estas pensando, es para una de ustedes…

-Que madre, acaso te has vuelto loca, o que te está pasando… o dios mío, si seré tonta, para quien será ese ofrecimiento, no puede ser para Prim, seguro es para mí, para quien más… me quedo callada esperando a que mi madre continúe con su solución…

-Kat, esta bien, mira no es tan grave, tu ya tienes edad, para formar una familia, y que mejor con alguien como el señor Mellark, recuerda que todo es por el bienestar de la familia, espero que lo acepte, si no, no te preocupes, tendremos que irnos a vivir a una pocilga, donde apenas tengamos para vivir, hay mi dios, yo Elizabeth Everdeen, vivirá en una casa de pobres…

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, no estamos en esa época donde los matrimonios eran por conveniencia, pero en que estaba pensando mi madre, acaso no le importaban mis sentimientos… mira que quererme casar con un señor, porque la forma en la que habla mi madre de él, ya debe de ser un viejo decrepito… no lo pienso aceptar eso sí que no…

-Madre que acaso no te pones a pensar en mí, no quiero casarme así, quiero enamorarme, elegir a mi esposo, no que tu lo elijas… y menos si es un señor ya mayor…

-Katniss, no es seguro, que acaso no estas escuchando, el no acepto, ni siquiera leyó el sobre que le di, y dudo mucho que lo acepte…el solamente quiere su dinero y nada más, así que despreocúpate.

-madre entonces que vamos hacer, si dices que un trabajo no solucionara las deudas… y pues el matrimonio esta fuera de lugar… negado, rotundamente no…

-Katniss, pero no lo descartes del todo, recuerda que debemos hacer todo lo posible para salvaguardar los pocos bienes que nos quedan y es una forma de proteger la memoria de tu padre…

En eso tenía razón mi madre, al morir papa le prometí que cuidaría bien de Prim, como de mi madre, y si de esta manera ellas están bien, ya veré como lo solucionare, pero porque yo…

Oyes madre, pero dime porque le debemos a ese tal señor Mellark. Le pregunto a mi madre, recuerdo que papa era muy trabajador. Como es que estamos metidos en demasiadas deudas con esa gente…

-Kat tu padre hizo malos negocios se comenzó a meter con gente equivocada, y tuvo que recurrir a el abogado Abernathy, quien es el abogado de las empresas Marketin&Mellark, no se bien que es lo que hacia tu padre para esa gente, solamente que les trabaja, y como Plutar, lo conocía de años, le dio ciertos beneficios, al darle esas tarjetas que como sabes le dimos malos usos… es por eso que creo que el formalizar una relación con el señor Mellark nos daría cierta ventaja… para que perdone la deuda de tu padre…

-hay madre, en verdad que ya lo tienes todo planeado… y como sabes que va a funcionar…

-en estos días me estado asesorando con un abogado, es por esos que he utilizado el fideicomiso, y él me ha dado esta solución, me ha preparado toda la documentación que necesito y fue la que le entregue al señor Mellark en el sobre…

Veo a mi madre ya mas tranquila, que esperaba que yo la entendiera, de alguna manera la entiendo, pero lo que quiere hacer es malo se quiere aprovechar de esas personas… que debo hacer papa… ayúdame…debo decidir… este hecho…

-Esta bien madre, hare todo lo que tú quieras, total no creo en el amor, solo lastima, y así como si nada dejo a mi madre, sin decir más, me voy a mi cuarto donde tomo una ducha…

Recordando mi día, todo lo que me paso, pierdo la noción del tiempo y decido recostarme…

Sueño con unos ojos azul intenso mirándome… o por dios, porque me sigues, que estarás haciendo en este momento Peeta… debo olvidarme de ti, Primero Gale, me deja Ahora debo olvidar por completo a un desconocido que se ha metido en mis pensamientos… sin querer lo extraño…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

POV PEETA

Cuando llego a la mansión, me encuentro a Cato, hablando con Haymitch… cuando me ve llegar, Haymitch, me dice, -Hola muchacho, oyes me dice Cato que no dormiste aquí.

-Así no dormí aquí, me quedé en el departamento, no alcancé a llegar, Sali con Finnick y preferí quedarme allá… pero todo está bien.

-Si claro, ya abriste ese sobre, porque como tu abogado, debo saber que quería esa señora…

-es un poco loco, lo que esa señora quiere… es de la época medieval o más bien diaria moderna…

Haymitch me ve como que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

-ven vamos al despacho… entramos y se lo muestro a Haymitch… lo abre y comienza a leer los escritos que se encuentran en el sobre…

-valla Peeta sique lo ha pensado… lo leíste…

-Si Haymitch lo leí, porque es una locura.

-No Peeta, no es tan descabellada la idea… tienes sus pros y sus contras.

-Porque Haymitch, en que nos beneficia casarme con esa señora.

-No Peeta, por lo que se ve no has leído bien…no es con Elizabeth con quien te debes de casar…

-Que, le digo, haber préstame los documentos, comienzo a leer y resulta que con quien me debo de casar es con la hija Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen Snow…

-y esto como nos beneficiará, Haymitch, si no tienen dinero.

-Mira Peeta, la señora Everdeen, pone como garantía la casa, el fideicomiso de ambas hijas…

-cómo son dos hijas…

-Si, pero solamente te casaras con una…

-Hay Haymitch no seas gracioso…

-Jajajaja, claro Peeta, era una simple reflexión, pero tú decides, piénsalo, que mejor que esa propiedad quede en tus bienes… por si mas no recuerdo esa casa vale casi la mitad de la deuda de esa señora y hay que ver cuánto hay en los fideicomisos, me imagino que la intención de la señora Everdeen es que, al casarte, le perdones el resto de la deuda…. O tal vez no porque ha incluido un contrato prenupcial…

\- eso quiere decir que está esperando negociar conmigo… pero sobre qué términos…

-no te sabría decir Peeta, si quieres comienzo a checar bien nuestros beneficios y que tanto se puede perder…

-está bien Haymitch, espero tu reporte…

-entonces te veo en la empresa Peeta, sale Haymitch…si ahí te veo le digo…

Pero antes debo saber quién es esa chica…le pido a Cato que me traiga un Café… me recargo sobre el sillón… tengo que pedirle a Finn el número de su chica para poderme comunicarme con Kat… tengo que hablar con ella, saber cómo esta…decido marcarle…

Suena su celular… no contesta, hasta el cuarto timbrazo lo hace…-Hola Finn

-Hola Peeta, como estas…y porque será que me llamas tú, siempre le dices a Cato que me llame,

-Basta Finnick, quería pedirte un favor…claro si puede…

-haber señor importante, dígame…

-No sé si puedes preguntarle a tu chica, por el teléfono de su amiga… es que no me lo dio y la verdad necesito hablar con ella…

-espera, porque tanta prisa, Peeta respira…

-ya Finnick, dime si lo vas hacer sino pásame el número para márcale yo mismos a Annie…

-Tranquilo, hombre, que te pasa, cuál es tu urgencia…

-No es ninguna Finn, solamente quiero verla… debo mentir para que Finnick deje de preguntar…

-O ya veo, te ha gustado la gatita… de qué diablos habla Finnick…

-cual gatita, le pregunto…

-Upss lo siento hermano, te acabo de revelar su apodo, seré hombre muerto…

Hay Finnick, de veras que me haces el día, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, pero sino me lo das ya déjalo, solamente te estas riendo de mí y la verdad tú lo dijiste soy un señor muy ocupado, te dejo… y si pensar le cuelgo…

Decido llamarle a Caesar Flickerman, quien se dedica a hacer investigaciones privadas… me contesta…

-Bueno…

-Hola Señor Flickerman, soy Peeta Mellark…

-Hola Señor Mellark, diga que necesita…

-sí señor Flickerman, necesito que me investigue a una persona, su nombre es Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen Snow…cuando lo tendría…

-para cuando necesita la información señor Mellark…

-lo más pronto que pueda señor Flickerman… y cuelgo si esperar la contestación… suena mi celular, pero es un mensaje, es de Finnick, mandándome el teléfono de Kat, no sé qué hacer, como debo marcarle, o que debo decirle, esa chica se entregó a mí, a un desconocido…

Está bien decido marcarle, suena su celular, nada, hasta que estoy listo para darme por vencido que se oye una vos, -Hola… se escucha cansada…

-Hola…

-Hola, quien es…

-Soy Peeta… silencio en la línea… decido hablar… -quería platicar contigo…

-Como conseguiste este número, me dice,

-Se lo pedí a Finn, y él se lo pidió a Annie…pero Kat respóndeme cuando nos podemos ver, quiero saber cómo estas…y platicar de lo que tú sabes…tonto Peeta porque no esperas a que ella quisiera verte, buen trabajo.

-Mira Peeta, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien, y no necesito hablar de lo que tú ya sabes, déjalo en el pasado y es mejor que te olvides de mí, como yo lo estoy haciendo… y sin más me cuelga…

Intento volver a marcar, pero suena ocupado, bien hecho Peeta, te ganaste el premio por la mejor cortesía de todo el mundo…

Decido irme a mi habitación para descansar ya nada tengo por hacer… espero que mañana me valla mejor en la oficina…después de estar fuera casi seis meses, espero encontrar todo en orden…

POV KATNISS

Cuando ya estoy lista para descansar suena mi celular, es numero desconocido, pienso si debo contestar, tardo, pero por fin lo hago…-Hola… contesto con cierto recelo, no se quien es, y mas si tardan en contestar…

-Hola… se escucha del otro lado de la línea…

-Hola quien es…digo, esperando la respuesta es la voz de un hombre… mi corazón comienza a brincar…

Soy Peeta… me quedo callada en la línea… -quería platicar contigo…dice

-Como conseguiste este número, le pregunto

-Se lo pedí a Finn, y él se lo pidió a Annie…pero Kat respóndeme cuando nos podemos ver, quiero saber cómo estas…y platicar de lo que tú sabes… que de verdad no se atreve a decirlo por su nombre…este hombre sí que no tiene tacto… me hace enojar…y le contesto

-Mira Peeta, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien, y no necesito hablar de lo que tú ya sabes, déjalo en el pasado y es mejor que te olvides de mí, como yo lo estoy haciendo… y sin más le cuelgo… dejo mi teléfono, no deseo volver hablar con él, como puede ser tan injusto, yo sola me estoy complicando las cosas…las cosas que le dije me dolieron, pero creo que a el no porque yo solamente fui otra más… hay Katniss en que estabas pensando… decido descansar, porque mañana tendré que salir a la ciudad a conseguir un trabajo de lo que sea, conste que no se hacer nada…

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano, bajo ayudarle a Sae, para preparar el desayuno y llevarme a Prim a la escuela, eso si ella terminará, no permitiré que mama la saque también de la escuela…

\- Prim, cariño, baja a desayunar algo, ya esta listo… vamos que te voy a llevar y necesito salir con tiempo le digo…

-Si, Katniss, en un rato bajo…

Cuando por fin salimos las dos me despido de Sae, y le dijo que por favor le avise a mi madre…tomamos el camión que no deja en la escuela de Prim… llegamos a la parada del camión, solamente tenemos que caminar una cuadra, para llegar a la escuela de Prim… al cual dejo y me despido de ella… -le digo- si puedo paso por ti, sino te vas, toma te dejo para el camión… te vas con cuidado, sino yo aquí estaré, pero sino ves que estoy te vas patito…-Ok-

-Esta bien hermana, te cuidas y que halla suerte para que consigas trabajo… me da un beso y se va…

Sigo mi camino, recuerdo que hay una tienda de ropa a la que nos gustaba mucho ir, tal vez necesiten a una ayudante, espero que todavía sea de Cinna, era un hombre un poco excéntrico, vestía a la moda, tenia los parpados de los ojos pintados en dorado con negro, pero era muy discreto, y cuando necesitábamos una ropa barata, pero linda el se prestaba para hacérnosla pero que prendas tan bonitas nos hacía…total he llegado… me paso y veo a una chica de cabello morado, se acerca y me pregunta…

-necesitas algo, algo que te agrade…

-No gracias, oyes solamente quería saber si se encuentra Cinna… la chica se me queda mirando, después parpadea y me dice que si… que si lo gusto esperar… pierdo a la chica de vista… veo salir a otra mujer… de rasgos bonitos pero de cabello escaso, ya que su corte es pegadito, casi de soldado, me ve y me sonríe…en eso veo a Cinna, salir… se me queda viendo y tarda en saber quien soy… me le acerco y le digo…

-Hola… Cinna, soy Katniss…

-O Katniss, pero que guapa estas, ya toda una dama, hace cuanto que no te veo…

-Huy Cinna, ya un buen de años, ya estoy vieja…

-como crees, si la Katniss que yo conocía estaba pequeñita…

-no Cinna, ya de eso hace cuatro años…

-debo admitirlo que los años te han favorecido… porque te vez muy hermosa…

-Basta Cinna, eso lo dices porque me conociste, cuando estaba flaca y fea…

-si Katniss como digas, que haz hecho de tu vida… como esta tu linda hermanita…

-Prim, esta bien de hecho la acabo de dejar en la escuela…y de pasada te vengo a ver…

-valla me halagas que alguien como tu se tome su tiempo de venir a visitarme… y la escuela, porque todavía estas estudiando, Kat

-Hay, Cinna, te acordaste…

-Claro que sí, amiga gatita…

-Ey, Cinna te quería pedir un favor, claro si se puede…

-Dime Kat, que necesitas…y me mira, por su forma de verme, siento que el ya sabe a lo que he venido…así que me doy valor…

-es que ando buscando, trabajo, pero ya ves que no se hacer nada, nunca he trabajado, y pues la carrera ni la termine…pero se barrer, limpiar, hasta sacar la basura… es mas hasta para hacer mandados, pero en verdad necesito lo que sea…

-Escuché algo de la situación de tu familia, pero no creí que las cosas estuvieran tan mal en casa…

-Si Cinna, están muy difíciles las cosas, pensé que mi vida esta arreglada pero ya ves que no, y yo soy la única qué quiere salir adelante, por que mama solamente se la pasa tomando, claro ella tiene sus motivos, pero yo no debo de caerme porque cuidara a mi hermana…

-Kat, corriste con suerte, me acabo de quedar sin recepcionista, de hecho, cuando acabó de salir no se si viste a Portia, es una muchacha de pelo corto, no Venia, la que me vino a buscar, Portia se va a casar y el novio se la va a llevar a otra ciudad, y ella vino avisar que ya no puede venir, tu sabes debe de arreglar sus cosas y preparar una mudanza…

-En serio Cinna, pero si crees que pueda hacer ese trabajo, no te da miedo, que te corra a tus clientas…

-Claro que no Kat, no es nada difícil, sabes contestar el teléfono…

-No pues sí, eso sí lo sé hacer…

-aparte de eso debes de escribir el nombre de las clientas, en las agendas y anotar las citas…y claro que debemos de ayudar a mantener limpia la tienda de hecho Venia ya te pondrá al corriente de lo que debemos de hacer, porque yo también ayudo… ven vamos a mostrarte en donde trabajaras… y así salimos de su estudio de Cinna, me presenta a la otra chica, ala cual ya se cómo se llama…

-Venia, te presento a Katniss, que a partir de hoy estará trabajando con nosotros, ella hará el trabajo que hacia Portia, espero que la ayudes y la pongas al corriente de lo que se debe de hacer en la tienda para mantenerla limpia, y todo eso tu sabes… y se va dejándome con Venia

-Hola, Katniss…

-Venia… me dice, solamente te dicen así o …

-a no le contesto me dicen Kat… y no es estrechamos las manos…

-Ven te voy a decir donde trabajaras de ahora en adelante…

Y así como si nada la sigo… mi primer día en la tienda se me va volando, ya cuando estamos por salir me despido de Cinna y de Venia, quien son pareja, eso si que no lo sabía… pero bueno ya quiero llegar a mi casa…

Cuando he llegado a mi casa veo a mi madre sentada en la cocina, tratando de comer algo con Prim, me acerco a ellas, y les cuento las buenas noticias, de que ya tengo trabajo…y que por lo menos tendremos para ir pagando algunos gastos de la casa…

Me retiro estoy cansada… pero antes debo hablar con Annie

Le llamo a su celular…pero recuerdo que tal vez esta con Finnick, así que cuelgo… y lo dejo para otro día…

El día de Peeta en la oficina había sido de lo mas normal, su secretaria Bonny, le había entregado todos los pendientes, tuvo que estar buena parte de la mañana en juntas, hasta que llego la hora de la comida cuando tuvo que salir a ver a un cliente en un restaurant, del cual ni siquiera sabia que tenia una cita, hasta que Bonny le dijo que el cliente no había cancelado y que estaba esperando la confirmación de esa reunión…

Peeta- esta bien Bonny, dile que ahí lo veo, oyes Bonny dame el expediente de este cliente…

-esta bien señor Mellark, ahorita se lo traigo… y salió…

Cuando regreso me lo dio… era Paylor, y no era un cliente común era la mejor amiga de mi madre, esto no seria una comida de negocios, de seguro comenzaría a preguntar de mi vida privada…cansado decidí cancelar…antes de que Bonny le confirmara la cita a Paylor… cuando por fin me vi libre decide irme a mi casa a descansar últimamente me seguían unos ojos grises… cerraba los ojos y ahí estaban…

Y así pasaron los días tanto para Katniss como para Peeta, hasta que un día le marcaron a Peeta, era el señor Flickerman, para mandarle el reporte que Peeta Había pedido de la señorita Everdeen…


End file.
